


Should Have

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, it is what it is, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: If you were to ask him why he was so afraid of ‘the Other Guy’, he probably wouldn’t answer.The truth is, he’s afraid of him because of her.She was never afraid of the Other Guy.But she should have been.





	Should Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote a while back, super short.

If you were to ask him why he was so afraid of ‘the Other Guy’, he probably wouldn’t answer.

The truth is, he’s afraid of him because of  _ her _ .

She was never afraid of the Other Guy.

But she should have been.

Oh no, the Hulk would never have hurt her. Bruce’s love for her was too strong.

She should have been afraid of the people that this power would attract.

They didn’t hesitate to hurt her in order to get at him.

And so, when SHIELD approached him, he was afraid. They said they only wanted him to find the cube, but how could he be sure?

He didn’t tell them about her. If they didn’t know that the Hulk did in fact, have a weakness, then they couldn’t use her against him.

In the end, though, it didn’t matter.

The two of them had been running for a reason, but when he chose to stop running, the past caught up to him.

The people who sought to use the Hulk certainly weren’t afraid of him.

But they should have been.


End file.
